This invention relates to an integrated cellular telephone with a programmable transmitter.
A programmable transmitter, sometimes referred to as a universal transmitter, is a device which may be "trained" to reproduce the control signals of one or more remotely controlled systems. All-in-one, programmable, infrared remote control transmitters for televisions, videocassette recorders, and stereos combine the functions of several remotely controlled systems into a single transmitter. Similarly, several radio frequency (RF) controlled systems, such as garage door openers, security lighting, estate gates, and alarm systems, may be operated with a single transmitter that has the ability to "learn" and reproduce the unique RF messages employed by various manufacturers. Thus, a single programmable transmitter can eliminate the need to carry several separate RF transmitters. As a result, programmable transmitters provide a convenient way to consolidate the functions of several hand-held transmitters into a single device.
Cellular telephones, sometimes referred to as personal communication systems (PCS), provide a convenient way to place and receive telephone calls. A cellular telephone is a wireless radio transmitter and receiver which communicates through any of a number of antenna towers, each serving a particular "cell" within a given region. Over the past decade, the use of cellular phones and the number of cellular antenna towers have dramatically increased. Due to recent advancements in technology, most cellular phones are of a portable, hand-held size. As a result, many people now routinely carry a cellular phone. Further, most people must carry several hand-held transmitters to operate devices such as remote keyless entry systems, garage door openers, home security systems, etc.
Accordingly, there is a desire to integrate the functions of a cellular phone and several hand-held transmitters into a single portable, hand-held device.